Anything but Happiness and Love
by ThePrimePhoenix
Summary: In where Robin is angry, Shulk is confused and Lucas only wanted to help. Of course nothing ever goes right in the world of Super Smash Brothers, does it? A multi-part Christmas celebration fic now with a bonus chapter with a side of New Years celebrations!
1. Chapter 1

Its Christmas time! And as a celebration this is chapter one of my multi-chapter Christmas (and possibly New Year's) Smash Bros Fic! Spoilers for FE Awakening and Xenoblade Chronicles if you haven't played them. Also call me out if you want for the sappy title, but there wasn't really anything I could come up with :/ As always I do not own anything mentioned or quoted in this fic, read, review, and have a good one.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two people stared intently at each end of their parts of the board, their minds racing into overdrive.

On the left, there is Robin, a tactician for the Ylissian army. Well, at least from where she was. There was also _another_ Robin like her named Reflet, a brotherly figure who had an almost identical memory set to hers… But we'll get into that later.

Meanwhile on the right we have Shulk, a young man who defied his fate above all odds and took back his world from a mad god.

But of course that didn't matter. In fact none of it did, as both were sweating from the brow trying not to mentally collapse under the pressure.

"It's your turn… Shulk," Robin said to him reluctantly.

He simply nodded and stared at the board.

'One move is all I need to change this around… just one,' he thought to himself as he moved his towards a bishop moving towards Robin's King piece.

"Check…mate," the Shulk said slowly as released his hand off the Bishop.

He slowly looked up to Robin's eyes zipping around the board trying to find any way to counteract his previous move, but no avail.

And she was beginning to look _very_ uncharacteristically pissed off.

"DAMNIT!" the tactician yelled as she slammed the table, sending the Chess piece flying everywhere. "That's fifth game you've taken off me! That's never happened before!"

"Robin, please calm down…" the Monado boy said quietly trying to reason with the tactician.

"No! There is no way you legitimately beat me… Yes that must have been it! You used your visions to your advantage didn't you?! Cheating bastard!"

"Robin please, I did not cheat!"

"What is going on here?!" a third voice cut into their argument.

The two looked towards the door of Robin's room seeing Peach standing in the doorway hands on her hips, a disappointed scowl spread across her face.

"Your highness, Shulk keeps cheating and won't play properly!"

"Princess Peach, please can you tell Robin I'm not cheating?"

Peach sighed as she put her hand to her face in annoyance. Why did they have to act like such children over a mere board game?

"Robin, Shulk isn't cheating. He isn't the kind of person to do that."

"But-"

"No buts! Now you two need to get out more of your rooms more, so I suggest you start by helping me with hanging the decorations and setting up the lights. It is almost Christmas you know!"

The two silently nodded at her as she left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Despite what had happened a few hours ago, Shulk was in a better mood than ever, helping out around the mansion setting up for what was going to be the biggest celebration of the year… well besides the New Year's celebrations.

Shulk was at the front door of the mansion hanging up the last few lights around the top frame of the door. He looked at the lights, his hard work paying off in pure satisfaction. But then he noticed on the sets of lights across from where he was wasn't hanging up properly like he desired, so he carefully reached over to put it in its position properly.

Coincidentally Robin had also come to the front door to hang a wreath on the door. She smiled. It was the final set of decorations they were going to put up for the day. It seemed like her day was looking up more than ever compared to the morning past.

Of course as fate would have it, they would be having none of that.

Shulk, trying to hang up the very last light, hung it up, at the expense of not only his dignity but also his already strained relationship with Robin. The blonde slipped off the ladder sending him falling towards the ground. Without a second thought he thrust out his hands towards the ground to lessen the impact on the rest of his body.

Then there came an audible crash sound that was heard all throughout the mansion. Shulk's vision was slightly slurred as he tried to recover from the fall. He tried to push himself up but noticed his hands were gripped on to something…

 _Soft._

Rather _two_ soft things.

He heard someone underneath him groan, a feminine voice groan due to something, rather someone falling on top of her. That's when he realized he was going to have a bad time.

He looked at the person he fell on top of.

White hair, pale skin… Oh no.

It was Robin.

'…shit' he thought to himself.

Suddenly Robin's eyes flew open as they met with Shulk's. They looked at each other, staring at each other for a few seconds before Robin's face got very, very, very red.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA, PERVERT! Get off of me!" she screamed as she raised her hand and slapped him off her, leaving a big red hand mark on his face as he pressed his face to stop the stinging.

"Curse you Shulk, have you no shame?!" she yelled angrily at the bewildered blonde on the floor.

"Robin please I-I…"

"ARGH!" she yelled putting her hands to the sides of her head as she stormed off into the mansion in anger and anguish, leaving another blonde fighter standing in the hallway very confused.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Shulk sat in his room contemplating whether or not to consult anyone about his current predicament before he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he sluggishly said.

Shulk saw the door open and saw a certain blonde PSI fighter peek is head through the door.

"Is it OK to come in?" he quietly asked Shulk.

"Yeah sure Lucas."

…

"Soooo…." Lucas started.

"So?" he questioned in reply.

"What happened with you and Robin?"

Shulk widened his eyes and thought to himself 'should I really be discussing this with him? Well I did want to consult someone about this so…'

So, he proceeded to explain what happened between him and Robin everything from their Chess games to when Robin last stormed back into the mansion.

To Shulk's surprise, Lucas was quite a good listener, who seemed to think long and hard about what happened and how to fix is his extremely strained relationship with Robin.

"Well I don't know much about Robin, but I can tell you I have a lot of experience in fixing strained relationships."

Shulk however wasn't easily convinced and raised an eyebrow at this revelation.

"Really now?"

"Yep."

….

There was an awkward silence for a split second.

"I suppose you want me to tell you, don't you?"

Shulk merely nodded in response.

"Well, much like you I was also in a situation where a girl thought of me as nothing but a peeping tom or a pervert. This girl's name was Nana and before you ask, no not Popo's sister."

Shulk felt relieved, Popo was _very_ protective of his sister. He shivered thinking of what he would do if he found out some touched her sister in the wrong way...

"My family was visiting hers when I _attempted_ to hide a birthday present in her room, as a surprise ya know? Though as lady luck would have it I stumbled into her room when she was getting changed. She wasn't naked, but she was pretty bare."

'He's being oddly mature about this... I think' Shulk thought to himself.

"She screamed, there was a misunderstanding, I got into trouble. I eventually talked to her, explained what I was trying to do and we got our relationship back in line."

"So what you want me to do is talk to her and try to reconcile and salvage what little respect she has for me left, if at all?" Shulk asked in response to his story.

"Yep."

"…Wow."

"Yep, and I am going to be your personal wing-man," he cheekily remarked putting on a pair of black sunglasses on and putting his arm Shulk.

"Wingman? Look Lucas I appreciate the help, but I don't she is as forgiving as you think. Plus I don't think this is going to work out-"

"Shulk my friend! I don't think you realize what you got here, so why don't you just ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities!" He quoted from a certain movie while music started playing out of nowhere.

'Oh no' Shulk thought. Though he had only recently met the 15 year old boy, he was told he had completely changed last time he was here. He changed from a boy in constant sadness and despair to a bright young man with an affinity for music and singing and he was damn good at it.

Though unlike the others, he wasn't too big of a fan compared to others in the mansion.

'This is going to be a while' he thought to himself.

 _About 2 minutes later_

"You ain't never had friend like me!" he finished in a pose.

Shulk sighed.

"You aren't taking no for an answer are you?" he questioned the younger boy.

"Nope!"

Shulk sighed to himself.

This was going to be a loooong week.


	2. Chapter 2

Its Christmas time! And as a celebration this is chapter two of my multi-chapter Christmas (and possibly New Year's) Smash Bros Fic! As always I do not own anything mentioned or quoted in this fic, read, review, and have a good one.

P.S Shoutouts to the two people that have reviewed the story so far. It isn't much to most, but it's nice to get some words of encouragement to keep going :D

xxxxxxxxxx

Shulk and his "wingman" Lucas were currently hiding behind a bunch of bushes in the mansion's garden, stalking- uh, rather, were watching Robin.

"So remind me Lucas, what are we exactly doing again?"

"Simple, we are observing," he replied as he got his binoculars out to observe Robin's movements.

"More like stalking," Shulk said rolling his eyes in reply.

"Call it what you want, I call it getting to know your enemy.

"But-"

"No 'buts' we are going to get your dignity back and mend your broken relationship with Robin ok?" the psychic boy curtly replied.

"You know it sounds weird when you put it like that" the older blonde replied raising an eyebrow.

"Hey that's not my fault you think like that."

Shulk sighed, "Look, listen-"

Suddenly he was pushed down to the ground by the younger boy next to him.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Shhhhhh," was his only response as they heard two voices come into earshot.

"So what you are telling me is you lost a rare tome and you have no idea where it's gone?" came a deep voice.

"Yep, it was the 'Book of Naga' and it literally just disappeared without a trace…"

'That's Robin… I wonder what this Book of Naga is...' Shulk quietly thought to himself

"And where did you find this exactly?" came the male voice.

"Once the war with Grima was over, our shepherds went to the out realm gates to explore other worlds, which is where I came across the tome in a place called 'Infinity Regalia'."

"So, are you going to get it from Infinity Regalia? There may be a chance it has somehow ended up there again."

"No, I don't want to endanger the Shepard's for such selfish reasons, especially not now, when it's almost Christmas… Plus I don't think Lissa would appreciate going on missions so close to Christmas either."

"Yes, that I can agree with. Now was there anything you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well… it's about Sh-"

*ACHOO*

"Wait… did you hear that?" Robin asked the other male with her.

"No… what is it?"

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Oh no…," Shulk whispered as saw both Robin and the other boy who looked strikingly similar to Robin move towards the bush they were prone behind.

"Quickly, move _quietly_ ,"the blonde boy in front of him whispered as both he and Shulk started to crawl away from the bushes they were hiding behind, hoping to circle around the investigating duo and get to the back door of the mansion.

And thankfully they just barely made it back into the mansion before the male of the duo turned around noticed the door close behind them, but he shook his head thinking it was nothing and turned back to Robin.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's…. about Shulk."

xxxxxxxxxx

Both blondes ran back into Shulk's room and shut the door behind them, sighing in relief.

"Geez that was close, thankfully we didn't get caught," Lucas said panting as he crashed onto Shulk's bed.

"Yeah… So what was the point of that again?" the blonde Homs asked Lucas in curiosity.

Lucas simply smiled at him in response and said, "Wait until after dinner tonight, you'll know what I mean when the time comes."

"Well, I gotta go, so I'll so you later, OK?"

"Yeah… sure Lucas".

Once he left, he sighed as he put his face in his hands.

Why did he have to be so vague and cryptic for?

xxxxxxxxxx

So, when the time came, Peach called everyone to the main hall for a meeting.

"So, just like we have done in the past years before, we going to be doing secret Santa again!"

The room erupted in mostly happy chatter as they wondered who they would get this year.

"I'm going to be coming around table by table and handing out a slip of paper that will have a person's name on it. That will be your secret Santa for this year, and remember you only need to spend a little bit on getting a present for someone, expensive presents aren't necessary."

After explaining how it will work Peach eventually came around to Shulk's table and handed out a piece of paper to him, Lucas, Ness, Pit and Toon Link. Something he noticed about his turn is that Peach seemed to take her time grabbing a piece of paper for Shulk. Once she handed it to him, Peach gave him a wink and a smile as she moved onto the next table. Shulk quickly proceeded to open up the folded piece of paper he was given and read the name on the piece of paper written in cursive.

" _Robin"_

Shulk widened his eyes as he stared at his piece of paper.

'Robin?! Of all people I could have gotten?!' he yelled in his mind.

"So Shulk, who did you get?" the brunette angel asked him.

"I got… Robin" he replied with mixed emotions.

"Nice! Hey Ness, who did you-"

Shulk's thoughts in his mind were all over the place as he spaced out. Of all people, of all 55 people he could have gotten, he got _Robin_.  
Just his luck. As if his day could get any worse…

"You got Robin huh?" Lucas asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah… somehow… I just don't know what to get her, heck I don't think anything I will get her"

The younger blonde smiled at him, "Shulk, meet me at the front of my room tomorrow, we are going to go on an adventure, oh and make sure you bring your Monado with you."

This wasn't going to end up well.

xxxxxxxxxx

And so on the next day, Shulk met with Lucas who led him down to the basement of the Mansion.

"Can you _please_ explain to me what makes this _thing_ you are looking for so important that needed me to bring my Monado with me?"

"Hold up I'm trying to find something" Lucas swiftly replied as he left around pressing on random parts of the wall.

Then a loud *click* echoed throughout the basement as a large stone door slid open revealing a hidden room.

"Let's go shall we?"

'What is he doing?' he thought to himself.

But he followed after him, walking through a dark hallway they ended up at a room with a large computer with what seemed to be portals to each of their worlds. Lucas then started tinkering with the rather large looking computer. He stared in wonder at what he was seeing; this technology was so… advanced. Nothing on Mechonis or Bionis could compare to what was hidden here. Suddenly one of the portals started to glow brightly as Lucas finished tinkering with the computer.

"Well, you ready to go get Robin her Christmas present?" the psychic asked in delight.

"Firstly, what do you mean? Secondly, how… how do you even manage to use of these things?" he asked in bewilderment instead of responding to the question.

Lucas chuckled at him, "Why Shulk my friend, we are going to go to Infinity Regalia of course! Oh and to answer the other question, I use these to jump between here and home all the time. That's why sometimes I will go M.I.A for a short while."

He looked at the boy in surprise, then turned to the portal.

"Christmas present huh? Well I suppose it shouldn't be so hard, so we should get going now, huh?" Shulk said finally responding to Lucas' previous question.

They both stepped in as their vision was filled with white.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shulk felt like they were taking forever to get to their next destination and when they did he jumped back in surprise as a red head woman was very close to his face, was looking at them curiously.

"Ugh… where are we?" Shulk asked after his close encounter.

"The… out realm gate… I think?" the blonde psychic replied.

"Right you are! Though I don't think I've seen you two before… You wouldn't mind telling me your names would you?"

"Shulk."

"Lucas."

"Well Shulk and Lucas, my name is Anna and I am in charge of being gate keeper for the out realm gate!"

"So… Anna was it? You wouldn't know how to get to Infinity Regalia would you?"

Anna widened her eyes in surprise, "you know of that place? I should warn you, the last group of people who got to go came back pretty beaten up.

"It's ok, I'm sure we can handle ourselves, right Lucas?"

Lucas gave a confident nod in response to him.

"Welp, don't say I didn't warn you, just give me some time to prepare the gate for you."

 _A few minutes later_

"Ok, it's ready to go! Oh and before you go, if you need to come back in a snap, just call me and I'll help you out!" she said winking at the two.

"OK! Let's get going shall we?" Shulk asked as he held up a hand to lift up Lucas.

They walked up to the gate in silence.  
"You ready?"

"I'm ready," came the reply from Lucas.

Shulk held onto the Monado's hilt as it sat on his back and Lucas balled his fists glowing with PSI as the two stepped into the gate ready for the unknown.

xxxxxxxxxx

All was silent as the two fighter's teleported into the ruins, all was silent.

Too silent.

The two slowly but surely walked into the open room in front of them, there was nothing.

They looked at the two rooms next to their own and like before, there was nothing.

They kept walking until they saw what looked to be a chest.

They reached the chest with uncertainty as to if it was a trap or not.

"It could be an ambush you know."

"I dunno" the psychic user replied in amongst the eerie silence.

"I think we should open it now, then open the others if it isn't what we are looking for and get this over with as quickly as possible," Lucas added.

"Right… let's do that," Shulk said in agreement

"Here goes nothing…," he said quietly as he opened the chest to find… a blue book, rather a tome and it was quite heavy Shulk noted.

"There it is, your Christmas present for Robin, The Book of Naga."

"Do we even know what the Book of Naga even looks like?" the Monado boy asked aloud.

"Nope but I'm willing to bet it is if the other two chests don't have any this is it."

Suddenly Shulk got a vision, a bloody one at that.

" _Yeah, lets go-"_

 _An audible squelching noise was heard as Shulk turned to see a knight in red that had ran an iron sword through Lucas'back, his body lifeless, and blood constantly flowing out of his body._

As the vision died down he quickly turned to Lucas and saw a red knight sneak up behind him.

"Get back!" Shulk screamed as he pulled Lucas back and retaliating with a slash to the armoured foes chest plate, slicing it in half with one clean swipe, causing the red knight to flinch back in pain.

"Are you alright?!" Shulk screamed, his voice almost cracking.

"Yes I'm fine, but let's get out of here!"

And then the two ran as fast as they could to where they first teleported, effectively getting themselves surrounded. Thankfully to Lucas' quick thinking he placed a shield around them to keep the foes out.

But the shield fell as quickly as it was put up as a constant stream of foes broke down the shield, charging in.

Both fighters fought to what seemed to be no avail as the Shulk was soon mortally wounded with a stab wound to the chest. He coughed up blood and fell back onto an unsuspecting Lucas who fell with him.

He saw the knights surround them as the raised their swords to finish them off.

Then he looked down as heard Shulk say, "A-Anna… help… please."

And within a moment the two had disappeared as the swords clanged on what has now solid ground.

xxxxxxxxxx

The two teleported back to the Out realm gate entrance.

Anna looked down and gasped as she saw Shulk with blood coming out of his chest, she attempted to help stop the bleeding.

Once she finished wrapping the cloth tightly around the wound on his chest, the bleeding seemed to stop. She looked to the blonde psychic with empathy, who was now slightly red eyed.

"Smash mansion," he simply said to her.

She raised her eyebrow in response but quickly realized what she meant and quickly got up to set up the out realm gate to the take them back to the mansion.

Once it was ready Lucas carried Shulk with one arm around his shoulder and stepped towards the gate, before turning around and say "Thank you, Anna," then disappeared into the gate.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once they were there, he carried Shulk out of the basement, but try as he might he was just too tired to take him there. They were almost killed after all.

He was suddenly spotted by Pit passing by, who besides being shocked out of his mind, volunteered to carry the Monado boy to the infirmary, to which the psychic boy was thankful and promised to meet him there.

Before going there, he ran to Shulk's room, and slid the blue book under the pillow. He hoped they at least got the right one…

After retreating from his room, he ran to the infirmary to find tending to his wounds with Pit sitting in a chair with a dejected look on his face.

"Is he going to be ok?" Lucas asked very quietly, he was surprised the good doctor heard him.

"He-a will be alright… for-a now anyway. I suggest you both leave and get some rest. You can visit him tomorrow."

He sighed in relief. He was scared that he and Shulk were going to… well, die.

'I've enough of today, I just need to go to bed' Lucas thought to himself.

But of course before things _never_ went his way did it?

"L-Lucas, do you know where Shulk is?" he heard feminine voice call behind.

Lucas suddenly stiffened in place.

"Lucas? Are you OK?"

Oh.

No.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucas? Are you OK?"

'Oh no, what am I supposed to do?'

"Um, I'm fine, heh…"

"It is quite obvious that you are not, so please can you tell me where Shulk is?"

Lucas bit his lip but gave in and pointed into the infirmary.

She turned into the infirmary but stopped when she entered. She saw Shulk lying on one the infirmary beds with new, but slightly blood soaked bandages wrapped around his chest, with a look of pain and agony spread across his face.

"Dear Naga no… why? Lucas why is he… Lucas?" She asked Lucas in horror.

…

There came no response as she looked outside the infirmary for Lucas.

He had disappeared.

'How suspicious... I need to ask him a few questions later. But still… Shulk what did you do?'

"Robin."

She jumped slightly as she saw come out of nowhere, "Oh hey Doc, what happened to Shulk?"

"Unfortunately I do not-a know the full story myself. Pit came rushing in here saying that he found Lucas carrying Shulk in the hallway around the corner of the infirmary. "

'So Lucas DOES have something to do with this like I expected.'

"Also," continued on, "when I came to examine his wounds, he had-a part of his chest cut open by what looked like to be a single strike of a sword, possibly something else."

"A sword?..."

"Yes. Like I said I don't know everything, so I-a suggest you get some sleep for when tomorrow comes."

"Thanks Doc…" she mumbled as she quietly left Shulk.

"No-a problem."

…

Robin was an emotional mess right now, mostly guilt ridden. After her outburst at Shulk the other day, she felt only anger towards him.

Which had only devoured at her more and more as it turned into guilt. She couldn't find it in herself to find Shulk and apologize to him until after she talked to her male counterpart, Reflet.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Robin had joined Reflet in the mansion's garden for a talk. The former had noticed she was quite upset so he thought talking to her might be a good course of action, after all he had a tendency to snoop into other people's business whether they realized it or not, and this was no exception._

" _So what you are telling me is you lost a rare tome and you have no idea where it's gone?" came a deep voice._

" _Yep, it was the 'Book of Naga' and it literally just disappeared without a trace…"_

' _That's Robin… I wonder what this Book of Naga is...' Shulk quietly thought to himself_

" _And where did you find this exactly?" Reflet asked in concern_

" _Once the war with Grima was over, our shepherds went to the out realm gates to explore other worlds, which is where I came across the tome in a place called 'Infinite Regalia'."_

" _So, are you going to get it from Infinite Regalia? There may be a chance it has somehow ended up there again."_

" _No, I don't want to endanger the Shepard's for such selfish reasons, especially not now, when it's almost Christmas… Plus I don't think Lissa would appreciate going on missions so close to Christmas either."_

" _Yes, that I can agree with. Now was there anything you wanted to talk to me about?"_

" _Well… it's about Sh-"_

 _*ACHOO*_

" _Wait… did you hear that?" Robin asked the other male with her._

" _No… what is it?"_

" _Hello? Anyone there?" she asked aloud in the direction she thought she heard someone sneeze._

 _She sneaked up towards it and jumped to the other side to find that no one was there._

" _Huh. Must have been nothing."_

" _So what did you want to talk to me about?"_

 _Before she could answer he could've sworn he saw the back door open and close, but he shook his head, deciding to focus on talking to Robin that a door of all things._

" _Its… about Shulk._

…

" _I could hear you screaming from here you know, I'd imagine everyone else could as well."_

" _Humph," was all she said in reply._

" _Humph," Reflet replied, making fun of her demeanour._

 _She glared at him with the angriest death stare she could muster but only managed to make Reflet laugh even more._

" _Sorry, you just look really funny when you do that, it's almost childlike."_

 _She looked away from him._

" _But do tell me," he started with a more serious tone, "what happened between you and Shulk?"_

 _And so, she explained her situation everything from the Chess games where she claims he "cheated", causing Reflet to lift an eyebrow at her. She proceeded to tell him about the… ladder incident._

" _So what you mean to tell me, is that Shulk fell off a ladder, fell on top of you in an attempt to sexually harass you?"_

 _She nodded at him._

…

…

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Robin's mouth developed into a scowl as her face lit up red._

" _That sounds so dumb. Like out of a cheesy ecchi harem anime or something."_

" _Well guess what? It happened and its super embarrassing!" she yelled and frowned at Refelt._

" _Surely you would realize we are talking about Shulk here. He respects women too much to even give that sort of thing a thought. Though might I add, even if he did, then I wouldn't be surprised, you are rather… voluptuous yourself."_

" _Do you realize what you are saying?!" Robin cried at her male self._

" _I'm giving you a compliment. Look, all I'm saying is that maybe, just maybe you were too quick to judge. You've been friends with him for a while and you are going to let a few chess games and that he accidentally touched you because he wanted to have less impact from the fall off the ladder get to you? I think it would be best that you talk to him sooner rather than later."_

" _It is Christmas after all," he smiled at Robin._

…

 _One thing Robin noticed was that Peach took longer than she did the other in comparison to the other people at her table for when she was getting her Secret Santa piece of paper._

 _Another thing she noted was that peach winked at her when she gave the piece of paper. When she unravelled it, it turned out to be none other than…_

 _Shulk._

' _Of course that's how things would work out,' she thought to herself._

' _I don't even know what to get him anyway… maybe I could ask Reflet... but sometimes I can't help but think this all just a set up for… something. I suppose I'll have to wait things out until Christmas Day comes to see if it is true I guess…'_

xxxxxxxxxx

Shulk woke up with a furious headache.

He felt horrible to say the least.

When he attempted to get up-

"Woah woah woah Mama mia, Shulk what're you doing? You need to get-a some more rest."

"Doc I'm fine, I'm just going back to my room anyway."

"Fine, but I must escort you so you don't-a go anywhere else."

So Shulk and (much to his annoyance) walked to his bedroom where he was instructed to stay in his room for more sleep.

Once Shulk went to sleep, his head hit the pillows, but also collided with something hard behind his pillow. He peaked a look at it and it was as he suspected. The "Book of Naga" (or so they hoped) hidden right under his pillow.

'Good on ya Lucas,' he thought to himself before covering it when a knock was heard at his door.

"Come in!" he yelled as Reflet walked into the room.

"Oh hey Reflet, what's up?"

"What happened Shulk?"

"What do you mean?"

"Robin told me you were in the infirmary," Reflet replied to him.

"And?"

"How did you manage to get your chest cut open?"

…

…

Shulk kept and Reflet was starting to get serious.

"Shulk I'm only going to ask one more time. How did you get your chest cut open?"

…

…

"For my Secret Santa I got Robin, don't tell her by the way. Lucas had noticed that we were fighting so we decided to spy on you and her in the garden the other day. She mentioned something called the 'Book of Naga'. This had given us the bright idea to go world hopping via a transporter he found in the basement of the mansion. We got to the out realm gate and asked Anna to send us to Infinite Regalia where we were eventually cornered. We tried to fend them off but one of them managed to get in a hit on me. We managed to escape after that, where I was treated for my wound by Anna, after that I collapsed and remember waking up in the infirmary."

Reflet had listening carefully to all that, yet didn't understand one thing. "Then what does all of that have to do with the fact that you got Robin for Secret Santa this year?"

"Well we managed to snag… this on our way out."

He took the blue book from behind the pillow and handed it to him.

Reflet could only look in awe as he realized what he was looking at.

"The Book of Naga… and you almost got yourself killed over, _this_? A Christmas present of all things?!"

He looked down in shame after Reflet yelled at him.

"I know it is just that… I wanted to make it special, heck maybe she could forgive him for what happened when I fell of the ladder… Anything to salvage the friendship we had."

Reflet looked at him straight in the eyes. He could tell he was being dead serious. Risking his own life over a Christmas present that may or may not repair their friendship… 'I might need to take notes on these,' he thought to himself.

"Well then, I think I should take my leave now, the good doctor did say to get more rest correct?"

He nodded.

Reflet turned around and shut the door.

Now this would be the part where he would fall asleep but…

*Ring ring*

*Ring ring*

*Ring ring*

Shulk really hated Lucas' damn phone sometimes.

Despite being told otherwise, Shulk got up and made his way into Lucas' room, before finding out that no one was there.

Shulk for some unruly reason, decided to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Um, hi, is Lucas there?" asked a feminine voice._

"No he isn't but I can send a message through for you."

" _Ah, thank you, um, sorry I didn't pick up on your name…"_

"Shulk."

" _Ah! I see you're the one Lucas mentions when calls or comes home. So could you tell me that I am coming to see him for Christmas at the Smash mansion? I kinda wanted to surprise him but it is better that I told him now… or you would anyway."_

"Yeah, no worries. Oh and by the way, I didn't catch your name either…

" _Nana."_

"Ah you're Nana huh? Lucas has mentioned you a few times."

"Really? He never told me that…"

"I dunno, maybe you could ask him why that is when you get here, I'd imagine he'd be one to listen to you."

" _Maybe… Anyway I have to go so thanks for sending the message for me."_

"No worries."

" _See ya."_

"Bye."

…

…

"I am so not telling him anything."

xxxxxxxxxx

"I tried to interrogate Lucas for information, but I still got nothing. Apparently he was carrying Shulk when Pit came and took him to the infirmary, but that's all I was able to find out.

"It's been days since you tried talking to him and nothing. You're all confident and then when you go near him your confidence gets shattered, your knees start to get wobbly, your lips start tremble, your eyes can't focus one him and you feel like you want to run away… well you do that anyway," Reflet said giving her a stern look.

"I know it's just that-"

"It's nothing," Reflet said interrupting Robin. "It's your fault you haven't decided to get off your backside and talk to him about what happened. Though I can understand how you're feeling. You don't want people to not like you, just like how you don't want to inherently dislike anyone. You're afraid he might not like, or worse hate you."

Robin had to admit, Reflet's had put the words in her mouth, especially in the last part.

It was already the night of Christmas Eve and she didn't even attempt to talk to him at all. She didn't even make eye contact with him today.

"I'd recommend you go to him now just to get it done and over with."

"Yeah but-"

She suddenly saw Reflet get off the bed and look at her with a straight face before bending his knees slightly and putting his hands in front of his pelvis and whispered "Just do it."

And with that, she ran off to Shulk's room.

…

When she had arrived she saw him sitting at his desk on his room.

"Um…"

Shulk turned around to the source of the noise.

"Oh hey Robin, what's up?"

"I-uh…."

"Robin are you feeling ok? Your facing is heating up."

She looked down in shame.

"Look Shulk I-"

Shulk walked over to the trembling young woman "And your legs are wobbling non-stop are you OK?"

She took a step forward towards him but fell off balance. Of course Shulk was fast enough (mostly thanks to his visions) to catch her. She carefully put her head in his chest, careful not to cause Shulk any harm with his wound.

"Talk to me Robin."

…

"Shulk?"

"Yes"

"Do you hate me?"

Shulk was quite frankly stunned to say the least. Where did this question come from all of a sudden?

"No, why would I hate you Robin?"

"During my time with the Shepherds, one thing I learned was to treat other as you want to be treated. I had taken that to heart among other things I tried to establish good relationships with people. Once I had joined here, I had made many friends with many people… one of those was you. Once the incident where you had fallen on me had happened I treated and yelled at you like dirt. And the anger turned to guilt and I've been nothing but an emotional mess for the past few days… I'm sorry Shulk."

Shulk wasn't sure what to say after all of that.

"Robin, I don't hate you, far from it actually-"

"I don't believe you," Robin said cutting in.

"What? Robin I-"

"Prove it. Prove to me that you don't hate me."

"Geez.., you're so stubborn you know?" Shulk replied in slight amusement.

"See? Also how did you get your chest cut open you idiot."

"Wait until tomorrow and you will get you answer."

Robin looked at him in confusion.

"Trust me, now go before someone sees us and gets the wrong idea or something," he said letting go of her.

…

"So?" Reflet asked sitting on the top bunk.

"He said wait until tomorrow."

"For what?"

"For the answer to my question."

"Which was?"

"Does he hate me and how did the idiot get his chest cut open."

'Oh boy. Tomorrow is going to be very interesting….'

xxxxxxxxxx

The night flew by as Christmas day came into full swing in the morning.

Everyone was living the Christmas spirit.

Well everyone except Robin.

She _still_ hadn't gotten her answer.

Everyone was gathered in the main hall as per requested by Peach, who calmed the crowd down and called for everyone to give their presents to their Secret Santa.

Her present was something simple. Too simple for her liking. She though Shulk might not have liked it but Reflet said to give it anyway, he was sure he would appreciate it anyway.

She looked around for him, yet was nowhere to be seen until he poked her shoulder from behind her.

"Hey," Shulk greeted the young woman.

"Hey," she greet back.

"Sooo… I'm your Secret Santa for this year."

"Huh, how odd… so am I."

"Wanna go outside? Ya know, get away from the noise and such."

She nodded in agreement and followed Shulk outside.

"Well… ladies first."

Robin chuckled and rolled her eyes and handed Shulk his present.

"I wonder what… it… is…," he stopped as he looked and studied it after taking it from its makeshift box.

It was a Blue Chain.

"Do… do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" the ecstatic Monado boy exclaimed as he put it around his neck.

"Looks good eh?" he asked smiling as Robin chuckled at his question.

"Yes, it does look quite good on you."

"Well, here is my present… enjoy"

Robin took the present wrapping slowly and carefully apart. Once she took the all of it off, she looked at it with widened eyes.

"This… this is The Book of Naga, but Shulk how did you?"

That's when it all hit her.

The fact that Shulk spontaneously came back with a large open cut in his chest from a sword with Lucas carrying him, the fact that Lucas was keeping quiet on the subject and was pro-actively trying to avoid her, why he told her to wait.

It made sense.

She looked up at Shulk with tearful eyes, which made Shulk nervous.

"Robin are you-"

Next thing he knew are arms were thrown around him, tears starting to flow faster.

"You idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot! Why would you put your life in danger for a book?! That's not being a hero, that's being stupid, you could have DIED out there!" she screamed, hitting him on the back as hard as she could.

Shulk put his arms around her waist, "To be honest Robin, after the ladder incident, I honestly thought you hated me. After Lucas forced me to Spy on you and Reflet, we decided to go and get The Book of Naga for you as your present. It sounds stupid I know, but I wanted to get you something to remember me by, something that would maybe fix what we had lost."

Her embrace only tightened around him.

"Also, I assume you know why?"

"…Why what?" she said quietly.

"The chest wound."

…

…

"You're a dolt you know that?"

Shulk chuckled in response as the two stayed hugging each other, keeping each other warm as a comfortable silence came over the two.

…

…

Of course everything good has to end right?

"Um… I'm not interrupting anything am I?" a blonde girl asked as she walked up towards the front door of the smash mansion.

"No you're not... Nana was it?"

"Yes… and I assume you're Shulk correct?"

"Yes, and this here is Robin," Shulk responded, with both Robin and Nana both smiled at each other.

"Well since we're done here and you're here… let's move in shall we?

The couple had entered the house with Nana behind them.

Suddenly they heard someone yell "Mistletoe!" as everyone looked their direction as they looked up.

And there was a Mistletoe.

The two looked at each other.

Robin shifted uncomfortably, "do you mind if… well ya know."

Shulk smiled down at her, "I'd love too."

Robin looked up in shock as Shulk leaned down planting a kiss on her lips with the crowd erupting into cheers and wolf whistles. They eventually separated both looking at each other with ear-to ear grins.

Lucas came around to the couple congratulating Shulk, "I set that up you know," he whispered to Shulk.

"Well I'm glad you did… but not for _my_ sake," he said with a goofy grin.

"What do you mean-"

"Hey Lucas."

Lucas immediately froze in place and turned around to see none other than Nana, from his village standing right in front of him.

Under a Mistletoe.

Shulk quickly yelled "Mistletoe!"

Everyone turned their attention to the Mistletoe again only to see Lucas and a girl they had never seen before standing in place.

"Damn you Shulk! And Nana, since when did-mmph!"

Lucas was cut off when Nana planted a kiss on his lips, with the crowd erupting into even _louder_ cheers and wolf whistles.

"He's all grown up now," Ganondorf said with a tear or two in his eye with Bowser sharing a sympathetic hug.

Wolf simply scowled at the two.

"OH MY GOODNESS THEY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!" both Peach and oddly enough, Zelda squealed in unison.

Shulk looked at the Robin, the now flustered Lucas and Nana, and finally at Robin, who was still smiling and holding onto his hand.

Maybe this Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

xxxxxxxxxx

It is done. The final part for my Smash Christmas fanfic. Probably the one I enjoyed writing the most, epsecially when I wrote that final sentence. I got this feeling.. like a burst of happiness? I'm not sure how to describe it other than that. Feeling of accomplishment maybe? Anyways as usual, I don't anything mentioned in the story, read, review and of course have your self a _**Merry Christmas!** _


	4. Chapter 4

Corrin was both intrigued and confused at the same time. Seeing how different the world she was in compared to her own such. One of these things she found that was most innovative to her was something called a "toaster." With this she could easily heat up bread for meals with speeds unheard of even among Hoshido's and Nohr's best cooking technology and chefs.

But that wasn't the most intriguing thing she found. It wasn't a "thing" like the toaster, but the person that gave her a tour of the mansion.

Reflet.

Well, at least that's what she thought his name was. Her forgetting that was probably a product of her spacing out over her fascination for such an… odd place of accommodation for a place where you were supposed to fight and the other thing that also greatly confused her was how everyone could be so casual about seeing a giant gloved hand or two occasionally floating around the mansion.

'How could someone NOT freak out over this?' she thought to herself. 'Sure you've seen and experienced some things like transforming into a dragon and what not, but a giant hand? This reminds me too much of the torturous punishments… it's like of the hands that he would be cut off would suddenly become… alive.'

She suddenly was cut out of her thoughts as she ran into the back of someone. "Ow! Damn that hurt…"

The young man in front of her turned around and looked at her with concerned face as she rubbed her red nose.

"Oh dear Naga… you ok?"

She give him a slightly weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Reflet seemed unconvinced but continued to walk to a door, turning around and giving her the keys to her room.

"This here is your room. It is where you will be staying for the initial duration of your time or more if you so wish. Also, me and Robin's room is across from yours," he pointed to his room. "So if you need help with anything like settling in, don't hesitate to ask me or her ok?"

She nodded appreciatively. "Well its getting late so I'll be heading off to bed. See ya."

"See ya," she replied, quietly retreating to her room.

She closed the door behind her before falling on top of her sheets on her bed, sleep quickly taking over.

xxxxxxxxxx

When she woke up Corrin wasn't very happy. Broken sleep was the bane of her existence and waking up 3 separate times during the night certainly didn't help either.  
She walked through the halls aimlessly until she reached the main hall where a majority of the "Smashers" as they were called, were sitting down at tables eating breakfast.

She searched the crowd for Reflet before she saw him standing up next to the table he was just sitting at, waving at her to sit with him and his friends.

Once she sat next to him, she noticed that a pale girl like that looked awfully similar to him raise an eyebrow at him once she noticed her sit down. Was it confusion? Envy? Jealousy maybe?

Once everyone was seated, Reflet introduced her to the rest of the occupants at the table.

These people, she noted, consisted of: Marth, Ike, Lucina, Roy, and finally Robin.

Much to her surprise, Robin, the same girl who had given her brother a weird look, seemed to be completely happy to talk to her, in fact they had quite the enjoyable conversation over their breakfast.  
'Huh… maybe I was mistaken… I still have to wonder why she would look at him in such an odd way like that in the first place.'

After Robin decided to talk to the red head sitting next to her, Corrin took some time to reflect on past few hours she had been here since she had arrived. She could say without a doubt the one person that intrigued her the most was Reflet.

He reminded her so much of Joker, her butler from back home. Not because only of his somewhat snarky attitude he sometimes exhibited, but also because of the looks. In fact, he reminded her so much of him that she started visibly sweat thinking he had followed her all the way here.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case, though she still found the resemblances quite… uncanny.  
And it was at that moment she found herself staring at his face.

For some reason, she had this sudden urge to touch and rub his face. 'My god that jawline is amaz- Gah! What am I thinking?!' she thought to herself cringing both internally and externally, not realizing that Reflet caught her cringing at him. She immediately widened her eyes as Reflet looked into hers, eyebrow raised from across the table.

She turned her face away from him egg faced while Reflet just shrugged and continued to eat his food.

xxxxxxxxxx

Many days and many battles passed and Corrin found herself at the main hall just like she did all those days ago, but this time with a surprise twist.

She looked to the stage as she saw a blonde haired, pink clad princess, A.K.A Princess Peach who stepped up to the front of the main hall as she started to explain Secret Santa.

Though she had heard of Secret Santa before, she never really participated in it, much to the dismay if her sister Camilla.

She watched the princess walk around handing out pieces of paper to each person.

One thing ahe found very peculiar was that she seemed to take her time giving two people their pieces of paper; Robin who was sitting across from her and another young blonde haired man that was sitting on another table on the other side of the room. She also curiously winked at both of them as she gave it to them, though most people didn't srem to pick up on this. The female tactician had told her about what happened between her and Shulk.

She wanted to bring it up with Robin, but ultimately left it alone, just in case she came off as being overly observant.

She smiled at the Princess who gave her the final piece of paper. She unfolded it to reveal a name written in large fancy writing.

 _Reflet_

She looked at the piece of paper in confusion. What was she supposed to get him?

She suddenly was snapped out of her thoughts as Robin ran ftom her seat and sat next to her.

"Hey you."

"Hey," the Manekete Princess replied.

"Are you going to wear anything other than that armour of yours? We can wear casual attrie when we aren't fighting you know."

"Oh I know, I just didn't bring much other than what I have right now..."

"Really now? Not even shoes?" the tactician replied rubbing her chin thought, when suddenly her face lit up.

"Welp, we are going to change that today! Meet me in at the front of the mansion in about 2 hours."

"...Why?"

"Why Corrin my friend it is rather simple. Shopping. We can't have you walking around in your bra and panties in case your armour gets dirty now can we?"

She glanced over at Reflet, who was trying to contain a nosebleed with his napkin.

'The good news? No one at the table except for maybe Reflet heard.' she thought to herself, now slightly embarrassed.

'The bad news? He may or may not have heard Robin say that.'

"Uh yeah sure I guess..."

"Wonderful. Remember, front of the mansion, 2 hours. See you then" She happily exclaimed as she walked off and out of the main hall.

"Well… this should be interesting."

xxxxxxxxxx

Reflet had been following these two around for what seemed like _hours_ holding bags upon bags of clothes and other things that Robin and Corrin (mostly Robin) had bought for them and each other. Apparently the reason for him being forced to join the two was because it would 'serve as his punishment'… whatever that meant. The male tactician checked the time on a nearby clock in the current shop they were in and it read:

 _ **5:09PM**_

'Seriously?! We've been here for nearly five hours now!' He looked over at the other two as Robin inspected Corrin's clothing choice before nodding and motioning for her to go into the change room to change.  
Reflet sighed as he looked through the male section of the clothing section adjacent to the changing rooms. He found a few pieces of attire mostly consisting of shorts and pants he felt like would be pretty comfortable to wear.

He proceeded drop the bags once he reached the male change rooms. He changed into purple shirt that read "A Beast of Prey" on the back with a pair of jeans. Looking in the mirror he nodded and smirked to himself, to which his mirror self, did the same. 'Looks good if I do say so myself,' he thought to himself.

He quickly changed back and looked around for Robin and Corrin, yet they were nowhere to be found. He sat down on a chair that was placed in front of one of the change rooms. He suddenly heard the same door in front of him unlock.

"Hey Robin does this look g-" she suddenly stopped as the two looked wide eyed at each other.

"Oh, uh Reflet um, does this look good o-on me?" she started to fumble like an idiot.

Reflet eyed her simple attire. She had a purple shirt much like his own that slightly expose her midriff, as well as a pair of black skin tight jeans.

She didn't maintain any eye contact as he looked up and down at her.  
"It most definitely suits you I'd say. It compliments you well."

She looked at him and smiled. "Ah, well thank you-"

"Reflet. Out."

The two turned to see an annoyed Robin who decided to appear from out of nowhere.

"Robin relax, Corrin was just asking if-"

"I don't care, you make yourself look like a pervert gawking at her like that."

Corrin looked at Robin then at Reflet who both looked like they would kill each other any second now.

'Pervert? Oh this is going to be good,' Reflet thought to himself.

"Yes I'm sure you know ALL about perverts don't you Robin?" he replied in amusement.

She suddenly became as Corrin's jaw slightly dropped, Robin's face reddened and Reflet smirked at her.

"Go. Now."

Reflet suddenly felt like cowering in fear in front of her as her voice became very… demonic in a nature. He grabbed the bags and ran to the front of the male change rooms, as far away from Grima- er, Robin as possible.

Once the other two had finished they finally reached the checkout. The male tactician placed the bags down as he prepared to hold even more of these damn things before noticing Corrin spacing out as she focused on a bunch of knitted purple scarves with what looked to be white Manaketes spaced out evenly on it.

"Corrin? Hello? Earth to Corrin? You ok?" Robin called out to her waving an arm with front of her face.

"Oh, uh yeah, don't worry I'm fine."

The three of them walked out, Reflet smiling inwardly.

'Well, that certainly made things easier…'

xxxxxxxxxx

The day after in the main hall, Corrin walked to the table in her new clothes that Robin had so generously bought her yesterday, though much to her surprise, the female tactician in question. She turned to her male counterpart of answers.

"Reflet, where is Robin?"

"Sobbing her eyes out in our room."

Corrin was surprised to say the least. "But…why?"

Reflet sighed. "Do you remember that Shulk guy Robin mentioned a while ago?"

She only nodded in response.

"Well, as it turns out, last night she ended up finding her boyfriend in the infirmary with his chest cut open by a sword."

"What?! How did that happen?!"

"I dunno. Apparently Lucas knows something but he isn't talking."

"So what shall do we do now?"

"I think its best I talk to her and Shulk. More so her since she has been putting off talking to Shulk about… well, you already know."

She nodded in silent response as Reflet went off and left the main hall.

Corrin looked down in shame when he left. 'I still have nothing left give him… and it's so close to Christmas as well… what is he going to think of me?'

She left her table and headed towards her room and lay down under the sheets not very eager for what tomorrow might bring.

At all.

xxxxxxxxxx

Corrin found herself in the main hall where she saw everyone giving their presents to each other. She then spotted Reflet walk into the room and approach the table she was sitting at.

He sat down next to her and handed her a carefully wrapped present.

"Merry Christmas, Corrin."

"Huh? Wait… I was your secret Santa?"

"Yep. Now open your present."

She obliged and quickly opened it and gasped at it.

It was the very same purple scarf with white manaketes on it.

"Reflet, h-how did you know?" she asked in shock.

"Well, I noticed you were staring at a bunch of them when we were shopping the other day. Not only that, but you looked upset, so that was my immediate thought to get it for you.

…

"Reflet I… I'm sorry."

Reflet raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for?"

"I… I didn't get anything for you for secret Santa this year…"

Reflet looked at her, his lips forming into an 'o', but quickly changed to a chuckle, to which Corrin was shocked.

"Corrin listen, I don't give out presents to people expecting anything in return. Just seeing your reaction to your present and how happy you are… that's all I need. If you're happy, I'm happy, there's no need for you to give me anything. That's why I prefer giving rather than receiving."

She blankly stared at him before putting her head on his shoulder.

"You're not making the guilt go away you know… its worse now."

Robin chuckled before wrapping his arms Corrin pulling her into a hug. Corrin froze and tinted slightly at first, but returned the hug he initiated.

They quickly pulled apart as someone yelled "MISTLTOE!" looking above them and then towards the door to see Shulk and Robin standing there red faced.

The two sitting at the table grinned as they watched the couple bring each other into a kiss as the main hall erupted into cheers for the two.

They walked over to congratulate them but not before he heard Shulk yell "MISTLETOE!" again as everyone looked to the doorway again, erupting into even louder cheers and wolf whistles as they saw another girl they hadn't seen before kiss Lucas under the mistletoe.

As Corrin and Reflet went to congratulate the two couples, she thought to herself, 'this has truly been one of the best Christmas' in a long time.'

xxxxxxxxxx

After Christmas passed, preparations had already begun for the New Year's celebrations.

Reflet and Corrin had agreed to watch the fireworks together, much to the former's delight. They had sat on the hill at a local park where the fireworks were being held, with Corrin wearing her scarf Reflet got her. And so, they sat there and waited and talked to each other as they reflected on the year past.

"It's been pretty hectic on my end with the war between Hoshido, Nohr."

"So I've heard. What are you going to do when you get back? I remember you mentioned you were taken by master hand at a crucial point of the war so you could get more training… what do you plan on doing when you get back?"

"I… I want to defy my fate. Not be restricted to having to choose between Hoshido and Nohr… I always get this sinking feeling that not everything is as it seems… as if a larger power is at work."

"Defying fate huh? That is something I certainly something I can see you doing. You being the one that brings the two kingdoms together… but enough of that, the fireworks are going to start soon. You can think about that later."

Reflet stared at him. Despite only knowing him for what seemed to be a week, they had grown close to each other. He definitely had a profound effect on her life.

"Hey… Reflet?"

"Yes?"

Corrin gulped before she reached up and pecked him on the cheek, the recipient's eyes widening as she quickly putting her head on his shoulder as quickly as the kiss was initiated.

"Take that as my Secret Santa present for you."

"…A little bit late don't you think?" he smirked at her.

"Shut up, don't ruin it."

…

"Corrin."

She looked up at the tactician. "Yes Ref-"

She was suddenly cut off by Reflet capturing her in a kiss, her eyes widening and her face burning up much like the initiator as the fireworks exploded in the night sky, much like her beating heart. She closed her eyes, deepening the kiss, not wanting it to end. The two eventually separated for air, looking each dead in the eye smiling with ear to ear grins, signalling the start of a new year and a new chapter in the two's lives.

xxxxxxxxxx

Another overly sappy chapter to add on top of the already sappy story. Welp, that's it guys. It's officially the New Year, 2016. I dunno about anyone else but I'm very excited for 2016 and what it could bring for me and the other communities I usually stay in. As always, I don't own anything in this except for the story itself, read, review and of course, have yourselves a good one and a Happy New Year!


End file.
